Silicone bridge rectifiers of capacity 50 Amperes are commonly made by mounting four rectifying diodes in a heat dissipating device and then sealed electrically through a packing procedure. Nowadays, the annual world demand for silicone bridge rectifiers is about three hundred million pieces. These silicone bridge rectifiers are commonly made by: 1. SIP (SINGLE IN-LINE PACKAGE), 2. WO TYPE PACKAGE, or 3, DIP (DUAL IN-LINE PACKAGE). WO TYPE PACKAGE is developed by GIC (General Instrument Corporation) which arranges the conductors radially so that the conductors and the diodes can be easily and economically welded together. However, the molding tool for molding the body with plastics is difficult to design and to manufacture. GIC and other major silicone bridge rectifiers commonly adopt the casting or the case potting procedure to finish the package. The casting procedure is performed by using RTV open cavity mold, then filling liquid epoxy resin into the mold, and then planting the semifinished device into the resin. The case potting procedure is performed by filling liquid epoxy resin into a pre-cast case cup and then planting the semifinished device into the resin. Because these two packing procedures commonly use liquid epoxy resin to seal the produce, the production efficiency is low, a high defective rate tends to happen, and environmental pollution problems tend to occur during the packing procedure. Furthermore, if silver-coated conductors are used, it is not necessary to electroplate the finished product. However, the material cost of silver-coated conductors is expensive. If bare copper wires are used, the finished product must be processed through a rotary barrel electric-plating process. After the electric-plating process, the copper wires will be curved and must be corrected by labor. According to DIP method, a lead frame is used, then diodes are welded to the lead frame by re-flow soldering, and then plastic resin is molded on the lead frame and the diodes by casting. This method can produce better quality of silicone bridge rectifiers, however the manufacturing cost: of the silicone bridge rectifiers is high because the precision requirements of the lead frame, the molding tool, the lead frame cutting tool as well as the soldering instrument are critical. The cost of a silicone bridge rectifier by DIP method is about 1.5 times over that by WO TYPE PACKAGE. GIC adopted RTV CASTING in 1969 instead of original WO TYPE PACKAGE, and announced DIP bridge in 1970.